Not the Boy Next Door
by Stormaggedon Dark Lord of All
Summary: Crisscolfer. What happened after Chris finished his audition for NYADA. Darren noticed the little, or rather large, bulge in Chris' pants.
1. Chapter 1

**AN This is set after the Not The Boy Next Door scene. Darren's POV.**

"Cut!" Ryan called after Chris finished singing. "Good job Chris. Lea we will do your audition first thing in the morning. Lea, I'd like to run a few things by you, everyone else may go. "

Everyone left at that and Chris and I walked back to our trailers. "So was it obvious?" Chris asked shyly.

"Was what obvious?" I asked.

"My erm…bulge…" He stammered out and looked away.

I laughed, but stopped when he gave me his ice queen bitch face. "I saw it, but I'm not sure if everyone else did or not. Ryan didn't tell you to run it again tomorrow, so I think you're good." I smiled.

"It's honestly not my fault. These pants are really tight. They rub me funny." He laughed. "I hate pants like these."

"What do you say to getting into our street clothes and heading to my place and watch Disney Channel?" I smiled at him and his eyes lit up.

"I say hurry up, I'll meet you outside your apartment building." We both have cars so we usually end each Friday like this.

About half an hour later I pulled up to my place and saw that Chris was already there, standing just inside the door, waiting for me. "Hey, you got here fast." He nodded. "Let's go."

Once inside my apartment, Chris flopped on the couch and turned on Disney Channel, The Little Mermaid 2 was on. "Have you seen this one yet?" I asked, looking over his shoulder.

"No. It just started though. I'll pause it and you can go get some drinks and popcorn." For some reason Chris was fascinated by the fact that I can pause live TV.

"Kay, I'll just be a few minutes." I walked into the kitchen and started up my air popping machine. "Liquor?" I yelled into the other room.

"Always." I heard back. I laughed to myself and poured a couple glasses of coke and rum. The popcorn finished and I headed into the other room. "I love alcohol."

I laughed. "I love what it does to you. You get really entertaining when you're drunk. How about we make this into a game, and I'll tape The Little Mermaid?"

"You're on Criss." He said laughing and going into my kitchen to set up a mini bar. "You're going down, Colfer." I shouted from the living room. "What shall we do first?"

"Two tequila each, only one slice of lime." He downed his before I even reached the counter.

"Damn, Colfer." I downed mine. "I love tequila."

"Your turn to make up something." He said, sitting down.

"Okay." I looked through my liquor cabinet and hummed. "Ah-ha! I know." I got out a few ingredients and four shot glasses. I made up the four shots and put a little whipped cream on the top.

"Blow-jobs?" Chris asked excitedly. It's his favorite shot.

"Yes sir. Who ever loses has to give the other person a real blow-job whenever they ask for it." I winked at him.

Chris knew I liked messing around with either sex, but preferred women, so whenever I suggested we fool around, he got a little excited.

"Ready?" He nodded and we got into position. "Go!" I yelled and too my shot quickly then the next. "Dammit, Colfer!" He had already finished when I put my second one down. "Bastard."

He laughed at me. "Whenever I want, eh?" He thought about it and nodded. "Let's do a few more shots."

Six shots and half a bottle of tequila later, Chris and I were sitting on the couch playing truth or dare on his iPhone.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Dare." He sat back and waited.

"You must kiss the person to your left." I looked to his left, there was no one there. I got up and moved to his left.

"Fair enough." He kissed me, short and sweet.

"That wasn't though."

He laughed at me. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Do a strip tease for the group." He smiled. "Oh shit." He winked.

"A strip tease? Alrighty. What song should I put on?" I asked, scrolling through the music on my iPhone.

"Adam Lambert. Anything by him. No wait, not anything. Whataya Want From Me."

"Sure thing." I turned it on and got up.

The song started playing and I slowly unbuttoned the black shirt I was wearing. Once I got to the bottom button I let it hang on my shoulders.

_There might have been a time _

_When I would give myself away _

_Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn _

_But now, here we are so whataya want from me _

_Whataya want from me._

God, Adam's voice did things to me. I slowly unbuttoned my jeans and stepped out of them, my socks coming off along with. I was in the middle of my living room, I walked closer to Chris.

_Just don't give up _

_I'm workin it out _

_Please don't give in, _

_I won't let you down _

_It messed me up (It messed me up) _

_Need a second to breathe _

_Just keep coming around _

_Hey, whataya want from me_I shrugged out of my shirt. And sat in front of Chris. The music stopped. "Want that blow-job?" I asked in a seductive voice.

He shook his head. "I don't want to fuck your mouth." His eyes were dark with lust.

"Okay." I got what he was saying. "One second."

I left the room to go dig through my junk drawer in my bedroom. I appeared back in the living room moments later with a condom and lube in my hand.

Chris raised a questioning eyebrow and I chuckled nervously. "You never know when you're gonna need them." I straddled his legs and kissed him, placing the items on the floor beside my discarded shirt.

I unbuttoned his shirt and he shrugged out of it. He moved his lips to my neck. "Chris, I want you so bad." We had never gone as far as sex, but I had a feeling we would tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't think I'd write more for this, but I had an idea so I figured I would.**

* * *

Chris kissed my neck as he unbuttoned his shirt. I pulled away so I could pull his sweat pants down. He pushed me down on the couch. "Criss you won't able to walk in the morning. I hope you understand that." He kissed my neck again.

"Don't plan on it, Colfer." We were always using each others last names. "I love that."

"Yeah?" Chris sucked on the spot he was kissing.

"Mmhmm." I closed my eyes and tilted my head. "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything." He kissed my shoulder.

"Fuck me. Now."

"I thought you'd never ask." Chris got off me and grabbed the lube and condom from their spot on the floor. He pulled my underwear off and stared at me. "You're gorgeous."

"Thank you." He pulled down his boxers. "Beautiful." His blush went to his chest. "That's adorable."

"Spread 'em." He instructed. I obeyed, blushing a little. Chris popped open the bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers. He traced around my hole then pushed in. I groaned. "Relax." He rubbed my leg. "Gotta relax or it'll hurt more." I slowly relaxed around him. He pulled out and pushed another finger in. "That's it baby, relax." He pulled out again and inserted a third.

"It hurts."

"It's gonna. Your ass is tight." He laughed and crooked his fingers. I moaned loud. "There it is." He pulled his fingers out and I heard the lube pop open. He slicked up his dick and slid in slowly.

"Ngg fuck." I moaned. "So big."

"You're so fucking tight." He slid all the way in and waited for me to adjust.

"Move." He did. Slowly at first, but he picked up a pace and soon he had me moaning and cursing. "Shit. Oh yes. Fuck." Chris now had a hand wrapped around my dick and I was nearing my end. "Close."

"Me too." He pumped faster and angled his hips so he hit my prostate everytime. "Shit." He came inside me. I felt the warm come fill me up and I came all over my stomach and chest. Wait. I felt his come inside me.

"Chris." I said.

"Yeah?"

"The condom is on the floor." I laughed.

"SHIT! Sorry! I was in the moment. I'm sorry." He blushed and looked as though he didn't know where to cast his eyes. He must've decided on his lap because he wasn't look at me, instead his head was down.

"Chris." No reaction. "Colfer fucking look at me." He did. "It's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Totally. You just have to help me clean up." I winked and got up.

"Anytime." He followed me to my master bathroom.

"So how 'bout we clean ourselves up in the shower then hop into the bath?" I stepped into my shower.

"Sounds good to me." He stepped in behind me.

Ten minutes later we stepped out and I started a bath. "Bubbles?"

"Always." He sat on the edge of the tub while I started it.

I poured in the liquid and bent over so I could swirl it around. I saw Chris move out of the corner of my eye. I thought nothing of it until I felt hands on either side of my ass. "Chris what are you- ohhhh." I moaned. Chris had his TONGUE inside my ass. It felt so good. "Ngg Chris..."

"Feels good, no?" He went back to work.

"So good." I pushed my ass back into his face. "So so good." I let my head hang down. When I did, I was greated with wet and bubbles. "Chris the tubs gonna over flow. Gotta let me have my mind back." Chris pulled away and sat on the edge of the tub again. "Thank you." I pulled the plug and let some water go down before sliding in. "Come one now." Chris slid infront of me and leaned against my chest.

"You know what's good about this position?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I can do this." I wrapped my hand around the base of his dick.

"Please do." He leaned back completely. I started pumping my fist. He moaned.

"You like that baby?" I asked kissing his neck. He nodded. I pumped faster and harder. "What do you say round two after this?"

"Only if I can bottom."

"Anytime." I continued pumping his now hard dick, but slowed my pace.


	3. AN

**Sorry its been so long guys. I have been on vacation and my computer was down. I will update all stories this week. **


End file.
